


Между

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, World Between Worlds, based on art, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Он ждёт. Не знает, час или год. «Я здесь, – пытается Бен сказать ей. – Не спеши».
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Между

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617543) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



Рей знает, что не сможет его вернуть. Она напоминает себе об этом снова и снова, _она знает_. Из неё вырвали часть, и невидимая рана будет кровоточить, пока не убьёт её, но Рей свыклась с этой мыслью.

Всё, чего она хотела – увидеть его ещё один раз.

Вправду, такая малость – ничто в сравнении с грядущей жизнью, полной почти невыносимой боли. Но безмятежно-холодное зеркало глухо к её мольбам. Рей видит в нём только себя: даже не в видении, просто такой, какая она есть. Исхудавшей, потому что зачем ей есть, когда он не может. С очень длинными волосами, хотя Рей не знает, почему они продолжают расти, ведь всё внутри неё умерло. Зеркало отражает её потемневшие впалые щёки.

Она похожа на призрака. Рей прослеживает контуры своего отражения пальцем. Так не должно быть. Её лицо должно быть румяным и счастливым от осознания, что она любима. Они должны были вернуться сюда вместе – сюда, где впервые коснулись друг друга кончиками пальцев.

Но она одна. Совсем одна. Снова и навсегда.

Её лицо искажается злобой, и Рей активирует свой световой меч.

Она рубит, пока не начинают болеть руки, снова и снова. Рукоять натирает кожу до красноты, но Рей продолжает бить по зеркалу, которое лишь насмехается над ней в своей непоколебимости.

_«Думала, ты не одинока? Думала, что в твоей жизни будет любовь? Нет. Ты нашла его, только чтобы потерять»._

Из её горла вырывается нечеловеческий крик. Отгораживаться от человеческих чувств, это помогает. Потому что, не будь она человеком, то не чувствовала бы эту удушающую боль. Рей с надрывом кричит и бьёт снова и снова, оставляя на ровной зеркальной глади светящиеся следы.

Волосы выбиваются из пучка, пот застилает глаза, она охрипла, а руки уже едва двигаются, но Рей _не может_ остановиться, не может, ведь если она остановится, что тогда будет? Наступит остаток её дней. Без него.

Только ноги её подводят. Из горла всё ещё вырывается хриплый крик, руки дрожат от изнурения, пусть и продолжают рубить, но в конце концов у неё подкашиваются колени, и Рей, склонив голову, падает на четвереньки.

Она хочет кричать в своей агонии, но кричать больше нет сил. Поэтому по её щекам катятся слёзы.

Всё её тело чудовищно трясёт от рыданий. Боль невыносима. Рей падает на пол среди сталагмитов, прижав колени к груди. Слёзы стекают на камни.

Когда она всё же успокаивается, ей приходит в голову просто остаться там, на полу пещеры – измученной и выжатой. Почему бы не умереть здесь? Место не хуже других.

Но что-то заставляет её приподняться и сесть. Она прислоняется спиной к израненному зеркалу.

 _«Рей»,_ – ей кажется, что она слышит своё имя, сказанное его голосом. Склоняет голову, сопротивляясь жестокому наваждению, но закрывает глаза и позволяет себе поверить в это, пусть на мгновение.

Она не видит, как высоко над ней порхает голубая бабочка.

***

В этой бесконечной черноте, кроме его тела, нет ничего физического.

Он не одинок. Созвездия составляют ему компанию.

Он дышит. Отдыхает.

Время здесь течёт иначе. Но он не чувствует его хода, поскольку ничего не меняется.

Темнота не угнетает, а укачивает, словно колыбель. Физические потребности его не беспокоят.

Здесь он может потерять и самого себя.

Его мысли рассеиваются, как уносимый ветром песок. Чем больше он блуждает по темноте, тем свободнее становится от себя прошлого. Он думает, что должна быть причина, по которой ему нужно с этим бороться. Но не может вспомнить.

Он подаётся в сторону.

Место, в котором он дрейфует, одновременно и земля, и вода, и воздух. Иногда ласково обволакивает. Иногда несёт его к чему-то. Он не хочет двигаться. Только существовать.

Внезапно появляется нечто другое – не чернота и не звёзды. Врезанное в бесконечную темноту белое кольцо.

Он вдруг понимает, что ему _необходимо_ до него добраться. Едва вспоминает, что значит необходимость.

Он ползёт, плывёт, летит и тянет себя к нему через черноту. Не знает, зачем ему туда, но движется вперёд. Иначе нельзя.

С его приближением круг становится всё больше. Это мог быть проход в какое-то другое место, если бы кроме черноты существовало хоть что-то.

Подступая, он видит, что поверхность твёрдая, словно стекло. Не зная, откуда, понимает, что ему нужно туда. Протягивает руку и касается её. Ладонь прижимается к гладкой поверхности, и он вспоминает.

_«Рей»._

Точно, у него была жизнь. Была _она_. Ему здесь не место.

Бен вспоминает, кто он.

Проводя руками по стеклянной глади, он ищет подсказку, некий изъян. Дверную ручку посреди пространства и времени. Но ничего не находит. Бена переполняет нетерпение. Разве оно не знает, что они нужны друг другу? Почему заставляет ждать?

И тогда его охватывает непоколебимая уверенность, хоть он и не знает, откуда. Рей придёт. Придёт за ним. Ему просто нужно подождать.

Столько, сколько ей потребуется. Ничего страшного. Ради неё он сделает что угодно.

Он садится на бескрайнюю плоскость, прижимаясь к кругу спиной. Смотрит на созвездия. Ждёт. Не знает, час или год.

 _«Я здесь,_ – пытается Бен сказать ей. – _Не спеши»._

Звёзды начинают танцевать и мерцать. Это что-то новое.

Они приближаются, и Бен видит, что это всё же не звёзды, а одна голубокрылая бабочка, оставляющая за собой яркие искры света.

Это навевает на него далёкие воспоминания о любви и безопасности. Чем ближе она подлетает, тем больше он осознаёт, глубоко уверяется.

Она пришла за ним. Бен встаёт на ноги.

– Рей.

***

Что-то изменилось, Рей чувствует это, но не понимает, что именно. За её опущенными веками светится, становясь всё ярче, нечто синее. Она открывает глаза и смотрит наверх.

Бабочка.

В первую секунду Рей пугается, что пещера снова затеяла с ней какую-то игру. Но с каждой секундой растущая уверенность убеждает, что это не Тьма. Бабочка приближается, и Рей встаёт на ноги, но та пролетает мимо – прямо к зеркалу. Высоко над её головой, легко взмахивая крыльями. Рей смотрит на неё, чего-то ожидая. Но ничего не происходит. Бабочка просто садится, безмятежно сверкая крыльями. Рей продолжает ждать, что-то должно произойти. Почему не происходит?

Её взгляд наконец скользит по зеркалу вниз, к лицу. Но Рей больше не видит своего отражения.

Она видит Бена.

На глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы. В конце концов зеркало дало ей желаемое – показало Бена, чтобы придать сил. Она жадно всматривается, лаская взглядом каждый сантиметр его лица. Нетерпеливо вытирает слёзы, чтобы видеть его как можно дольше, сколько позволит зеркало. Он стоит в одежде, в которой умер, и смотрит на неё с такой любовью, что Рей почти верит, что он настоящий.

Почти.

Она знает, что у неё мало времени. Зеркало не подарит ей вечность. Не раздумывая, Рей тянется к нему, прижимая ладонь к поверхности. Бен в видении делает то же, протягивая руку, будто сейчас они могли коснуться друг друга, и Рей почувствовала бы его тепло, а не просто дотронулась до разбитого зеркала.

Но вдруг она чувствует.

Ладонь Бена прижимается к её ладони _по-настоящему_. Он сжимает её руку в своей. Рей отчаянно тянется пальцами к его лицу, сквозь стекло, и касается щеки. И его уха, и волос, его _всего,_ потому что теперь она в объятиях Бена.

Рей думала, что уже выплакала все слёзы, но подступают новые – из нетронутых прежде источников радости. Она не может перестать целовать его.

– Рей, – повторяет он снова и снова между поцелуями. – Ты пришла. Ты пришла за мной.

У неё нет сил говорить, только держаться за него. Наконец Рей вжимается лицом ему в грудь, Бен обнимает её крепче и долго целует в макушку.

– Я здесь, – говорит он, зная, что ей нужно это слышать. – Я никуда не уйду.

Рей поднимает взгляд. Касаясь её слишком исхудалых щёк, он обещает ей тысячи обедов и ужинов. Она трогает дыру в его свитере и обещает зашить.

Они покидают пещеру вместе, взявшись за руки.

Теперь он вспоминает солнечный свет и брызги океанских волн. Рей вспоминает, что такое радость.

Бен даёт слово, что никогда её не покинет, и Рей ему верит.

Он сдерживает своё обещание.


End file.
